Brotherly Love
by Hidan and Pein's Daughters 2
Summary: Ayame has an odd day in which he desperatly want's to be friends with Yuki. Plus a new disease has been invented. Rated T simply because we refuse to have k or k storys. Fluff... we think.


**Sam: Ok here is our first attempt to write a Fruits Basket fiction so don't judge us.**

**Alex: I was the one who introduced Sam to the manga. And the characters won't act like they should.**

**Fred: Sam and Alex do not own anything in the story… I LIKE PIE!!!!!!**

**Sam: I like pie too!**

**Alex: …. Anyways on with the story.**

**Brotherly Love**

Ayame and Yuki always had a strained brotherly relationship ever since Ayame and Yuki were children. The snake now wanted more than ever for his little brother to love him.

Ayame was standing in his shop, staring intently at a black speck on the opposite wall. His assistant, Mine Kuramae, had tried several times to get his attention. Simply resulting in wearing herself out and leaving the silver haired hebi to his un-seen and un-herd of silence.

Several hours later Shigure entered the shop and tackled his friend to the ground, hugging him in a tight bear hug. When Ayame didn't do anything, Shigure became severely worried for his friend.

"Ayame?" Shigure asked.

No response.

"Ayame?"

Still no response.

"AYAME FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SPEAK TO ME!!!!!" Shigure cried, picking up the hebi zodiac and shaking him with so much force it was amazing he de didn't get whiplash.

When that didn't work the inu simply dropped the hebi to the floor.

"Don't bother trying to snap him out of it," Mine said," I've seriously tried everything."

Shigure contemplated this momentarily, and then the chibi light bulb went off above his head as he got an idea. Picking Ayame up off the floor Shigure ran out the door. Leaving behind a very confused Mine to stare at the chibi light bulb that had fallen off of Shigure's head.

"That was… different."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At Shigure's house…

Yuki and Kyo Sohma returned home from school to the sight of Shigure, carrying Yuki's nuisance of an older brother over his shoulder into his personal study. The cat and rat were caught by surprise, not by the fact that Shigure was carrying Ayame into a private room like a sack of boiled eggs (which was actually rather common). But by the fact that the hebi had not tried to glomp his younger brother to the ground in a constricting hug. Said hugs usually resulted in the snake getting a fist to the skull.

"Not going to ask," Kyo said, walking away to hide in his room.

"Agreed," Yuki replied, heading to his garden.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

With Shigure and Ayame several hours later

Ayame had ended up falling asleep on the floor in the corner of Shigure's study, where the inu had simply dropped him. Sitting up and looking around Ayame spotted thi dog zodiac hunched over another of his romance novels in the making. Ayame crawled over to his friend and laid his head on the table, sighing.

"Good evening sleepy head," Shigure said in a singsong voice," have a nice nap?"

Ayame mumbled a quiet 'yes' before glancing up at the clock. It was already 9:32 pm, the last the snake remembered it was 9:30 am. He also remembered being at his shop, suffering from Severe Flash Back Syndrome (commonly known as SFBS). He was remembering everything that had happened since he first met his new born baby brother.

"Gure what am I gonna do?" Ayame whined.

"What are you talking about Aya?" Shigure asked.

After that Ayame told his friend about the SFBS and how he didn't even realize that half the day passed by without his recognition. Shigure sat there in complete silence while Ayame retailed his situation.

When Ayame was finished Shigure patted him on the back and said," just go and apologize to Yuki and you'll be fine."

"Are you sure about this," Ayame asked.

"Well there is also the chance that he completely rejects you," Shigure mumbled.

"Gee thanks," Ayame grumbled.

"Your welcome, love!"

The hebi stood up and bolted out of the room with a fox-like grin super glued to his face. Shigure smiled as several seconds later the silver haired man ran back into the room with that same grin on his face.

Shigure chuckled, "Yuki should be at his garden."

With that Ayame was off to find his precious baby brother.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Ayame got outside it was raining so hard that it stung his face. Wondering what Yuki was doing outside in weather this bad Ayame began running towards the rat's garden at top speed.

After running for nearly thirty minutes, the hebi finally reached his brothers small garden. Looking around briefly Ayame didn't see his younger brother anywhere. Thinking that the rat zodiac simply went home Ayame turned to leave when a lump under the tarp covering the garden coughed.

Running over to the coughing lump, Ayame lifted the tarp slightly. The hebi gasped as he discovered Yuki, curled up in a ball and shivering, completely soaked. Yuki looked very much like a drowned rat (no pun intended).

Pulling his soaking wet brother close to his chest, Ayame felt Yuki's fore head. The hebi was shocked at how warm his brother's fore head was; Yuki clearly had a very high fever.

Lifting his brother up as gently as possible, Ayame headed for Shigure's house. While walking, the hebi made sure to shield the rat's face from the rain as much as possible.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ayame made it back to Shigure's house in good time, hurrying inside quickly to get his ill little brother out of the rain as soon as possible. Shigure glanced up from proof reading the latest chapter in his book when Ayame showed up on the porch. The snake was thoroughly soaked and carrying an equally wet Yuki, who by now was shivering so badly that Ayame's numb arms were barley supporting the rat.

The dog zodiac host jumped up and took the young rat from his brother's arms.

"Aya what happened?" Shigure asked, carrying Yuki to his (Yuki's) room.

"I found him like this curled up under the garden tarp," Ayame replied.

Shigure nodded, "Why not go get some towels for Yuki and yourself."

Ayame nodded, retrieving the towels. Ayame handed Shigure a towel and began to help the inu dry the rat off.

"Aya," Shigure said, "why don't you dry yourself off, I can take care of Yuki."

Ayame reluctantly went to dry himself, hoping Yuki would be alright. During his SFBS moment the hebi remembered how frail Yuki's bronchial tubes were.

Once Ayame was done drying off he went back to where Shigure was laying Yuki down in his bed. Yuki was now wearing warm dry clothes and looked much better, but his face was still extremely pale.

Shigure stood up straight and looked at the snake's dishelved appearance.

"Here you can use some of my clothes," Shigure said, giggling.

Ayame nodded and followed the inu out of Yuki's room and into Shigure's room.

While Ayame was dressing, Shigure was calling Hatori to see if his presence was required to care for Yuki.

When Ayame was finished dressing Shigure told him that Yuki would be fine and all he needed was to be kept warm and get plenty of rest. The hebi heaved a sigh of relief at this news, followed by a loud yawn. Only then realized how tired he actually was.

After Shigure told him he should stay the night Ayame thanked him and slithered off to find a place to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the morning…

Yuki woke up to feeling a warm weight around his waist and pressed against his back. Shifting his head around he glimpsed long silver hair, realizing that the warmth was his brother.

Before Yuki could hit the hebi he remembered getting caught out in the rain while working on his garden. He remembered covering his precious plants with the tarp then curling up underneath to rest momentarily. After that he briefly remembered his brother pulling him out from the tarp and carrying him back towards Shigure's house.

The rat smiled and curled up closer to his older brother, actually enjoying the others presence for the first time in a very, very long time.

Ayame made a small grumbling noise and started nuzzling Yuki's neck. When he opened his eyes and realized that Yuki was awake he flew back to the opposite side of the bed, waiting for Yuki to thrash out at him.

When no blow came Ayame opened his eye's to see Yuki just laying there, staring at him drowsily.

"What you're not going to beat me?" Ayame asked confused.

Yuki gained a curious look on his features,"why would I do that… I don't even know you."

Fear washed over Ayame like a wave, Yuki must have amnesia. After the initial shock of this hit him, Ayame burst out into tears, crying into the pillow.

"I'm so sorry baby brother," Ayame cried," If I had treated you better when you were younger you may never have gotten amnesia."

Yuki sat there staring at his brother for several seconds before he burst out laughing like a maniac.

Ayame stopped crying and looked at his younger brother in surprised. Never in his life had he ever heard his brother laugh.

After a few seconds Yuki calmed down enough to talk.

"Im sorry Ayame but I couldn't resist," Yuki chuckled.

Ayame gawked, "how could you be so mean little brother I was worried about you."

Yuki smirked, "let's just say that was my revenge for how you treated me when I was little."

Ayame nodded solemnly, wiping away the tears from his face. The hebi promised that he would stop being a nuisance if Yuki forgave him. Yuki sat there and thought about it for several seconds. When Yuki didn't answer Ayame figured that the answer was 'NO' so he stood up and began to leave.

Ayame yelped when Yuki tackle hugged him to the ground.

"Y-yuki?" Ayame said.

Yuki giggled, "of course I forgive you."

Ayame heaved a sigh of relief, "good… now lets get you back to bed, Hatori said you needed to get plenty of rest."

And with that Yuki went back to bed and the two of them became very close brothers.

**Alex: well that's that.**

**Sam: and it only took a few hours.**

**Alex: more like eight hours.**

**Sam + Fred: TIME TO EAT SOME PIE!!!!!!!!!!**

**Alex: … yeah sure why not.**

**Sam + Fred: YAY!!!!!! * runs off to get pie***

**Alex: hope you enjoyed. *goes to make sure Sam and Fred didn't choke on their sporks***


End file.
